


say you were made to be mine

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A summer fic for the end of winter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jaehwan, Mentioned Park Woojin - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: All the stars in the night sky, and yet Daniel thinks Jihoon shines brighter than all of them.





	say you were made to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I watched The Greatest Showman - highly recommend it - and I’ve had “Rewrite The Stars” on repeat ever since. This doesn't really follow the theme of the song, but I adore this song and I adore Nielwink (watch me swerve from Ongniel whoops), so here we go.
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1332005/say-you-were-made-to-be-mine-fluff-kangdaniel-parkjihoon-wannaone-nielwink

The cool breeze blows over his face, the earth warm under his back. Thousands of miles above, pinpoints of light glimmer against the obsidian sky. The crescent moon gleams proudly, partially hidden by the towering trees.  

“The stars are beautiful.”

Daniel turns his head. Their fingers interlock, and Daniel takes a breath.

“And yet,” he says. “You are more beautiful than all of them combined.”

Despite the dimness, he catches a blush fanning over the younger’s cheeks. “Did Jaehwan-hyung teach you those lines?” he mutters, a thin veil of feigned annoyance.

“You give me too little credit,” Daniel replies with a chuckle, deciding not to reveal that it _was_ Jaehwan’s idea a long time ago to say a line here and there for the sake of saying sweet nothings.

Or perhaps they should be called sweet _somethings_ , Daniel thinks, because he means it.

Jihoon is breathtakingly beautiful. And Daniel will never deny an opportunity to let him know.

He squeezes their hands together, like an affirmation that Jihoon exists. Daniel exists in this space and this time with Jihoon. They exist, and it’s a miracle.

“I mean it, though.”

Jihoon turns to face the elder, and Daniel finds those eyes that hold a million dreams and a billion stars. He can’t help but confess, “You’re the most beautiful person I know.”

Jihoon scowls, bringing his free hand over to give a lighthearted whack on Daniel’s chest. “Don’t say it so much, hyung,” he retorts. “I was told that compliments mean less the more you use them.”

Daniel ponders this for a moment. “Shall I use synonyms?”

“No.”

“Actually, perhaps words will never suffice,” he says with childlike mirth. “Actions speak louder than words anyway,” he concludes, and leans in to plant an eager kiss on the other’s cheek, which earns him another whack and a shove.

Daniel gawks at the sudden retaliation, which crushes Jihoon’s façade instantly. “Oh my God, that face…!” Jihoon sputters with laughter, and Daniel kisses him anyway.

“You love this face,” Daniel marks his words into Jihoon’s cheeks.

Jihoon hums, trusting his silence to say more than his sentences ever could. He stares into the void and draws his own constellations along the starry expanse.

“Hey.”

Daniel hums, tightening his hold around Jihoon’s frame.

“You know, as a kid, I always wanted to see a shooting star.”

Daniel shared the sentiment. “Did you?”

“Nah,” Jihoon smiles. “But I had many wishes back then.”

Daniel continues nuzzling Jihoon’s crown. “Mm, like what?”

“Like…” Jihoon says, “Like getting taller for one.”

“I expected that,” Daniel laughs.

“Shush.”

“What else?”

“I wished my brother would share his allowance with me so I could get a video game that _everyone_ in my class was raving about.”

“Did he?”

“I didn’t even ask,” Jihoon admits.

“I’m sure he would have if you did.”

“It’s whatever,” Jihoon brushes away the memory, indifferent. “I think the game was overhyped anyway.”

“Of course,” Daniel replies with a knowing smile. _How can so much pride fit into such a small body?_

Jihoon pauses, thinking. “I also wished to be less lonely.”

The quiet that follows is startling, as if an omnipotent being took the volume dial and turned it down a few notches.

Daniel stills, but makes no move to let go.

A dance of silence.

Jihoon continues, “My parents aren’t bad people. You know this,” and Daniel hums, _Yes, the Parks are very nice people._ “They’re just…not the best at expressing themselves.”

Daniel knows what Jihoon is going to say before he even says it.

“I mean, that’s where I get it from.”

And Daniel wants to shut him up with a kiss, say that, _No, stop, don’t degrade yourself like that, I love you despite all that,_ but he doesn’t.

(He hopes Jihoon knows that anyway, but it doesn’t hurt to repeat it.)

“My brother could only do so much,” Jihoon says. “But of course, he had his own friends and other people he wanted to spend time with. I don’t blame him for my loneliness,” but Daniel can hear the faintest trace of bitterness in Jihoon’s voice, barely concealed by his apathetic front.

“My parents were never the type to bring me out like this, look at the stars like this,” Jihoon turns towards Daniel now, shifting his gaze. “Looking at the stars doesn’t pay the bills, right?” A pause.

“So one night, I distinctly remember telling myself to grow up,” Jihoon confesses. “I never saw a shooting star.” A faint sigh escapes his lips. “So I stopped wishing for them. I told myself that I had to stop blaming the universe, blaming others for my shortcomings. If I wanted something, I had to _work_ for it, just like my parents always said.”

Daniel nods. His parents’ philosophy was similar, and they ingrained it into him from a young age, albeit not as indirectly.

“Don’t tell him,” Jihoon’s voice is light now, embellished with a touch of humor. “But I’m forever thankful towards Woojin for helping me break out of my shell.” He whispers, as if it was a secret the wind would capriciously reveal to the boy in question. “He was my first real friend.”

Daniel has also grown to adore Woojin. It took a good amount of time for him to open up to Daniel, for Woojin was fiercely loyal to Jihoon, protecting his friend from any harm that could come his way. Woojin would happily (perhaps _too_ happily, Daniel thinks) say that he was extremely distrusting of Daniel when they first met, and Daniel clearly remembers how Woojin would _not stop glaring_ at him from across the room.

“He’s a friend to keep,” Daniel says, fondness for his two _dongsaeng_ s washing over him.

“He is,” Jihoon concurs, and his voice deepens. “But if you tell him I said that, I will dump your jellies into the toilet.”

“That’s hardly a threat,” Daniel laughs. “I’ve done a good job at curbing my jelly cravings.”

Jihoon pretends to bristle with annoyance. “Well I was going to say I would castrate you, but then that’s a loss for me, too,” he says, and Daniel is rendered flustered from the younger’s crude remark.

“You,” Daniel pushes himself up and positions his body to lay gently on top of Jihoon’s, ignoring his whines of protest. “…are too cute to be saying such things,” he leans forward and growls, and Jihoon feels his heart accelerating at how _alluring_ his lower register is.

Daniel grins, knowing just how damn charming he is, and Jihoon loathes his confidence.

He’s about to shove the larger boy off with a huff when a twinkle catches his eye.

“Daniel, look!”

Daniel turns to follow the length of Jihoon’s arm, outstretched to point at the a shooting star streaking across the sky.

“Whoa!” he gasps, and rolls off of Jihoon with an _oof!_ “A shooting star!” Daniel leans back, resting his weight on his elbows. “Quick, Jihoon-ah, make a wish!”

Two more streaks of light burst forth, falling through the atmosphere. “Look, there’s more!”  

Jihoon is frozen in amazement and stares at the magnificence displayed in the heavens, too starstruck in the moment to form words.

_A meteor shower._

Jihoon pushes himself up into a sitting position, keeping his neck craned upward, jaw slack in awe.

With every minute, one or two or three more streaks would fall sporadically from a localized area in the sky. Given the time of year, Jihoon makes an educated guess, “It’s the Perseids. They tend to fall during the summer, but I’ve never seen them until now,” he trails off in wonder.

“They’re so pretty!” Daniel also sits up and shifts to press his side to Jihoon’s, refusing to peel his eyes away from the celestial stage.

Beside him, Jihoon is afraid to say anything else, afraid that his words would shatter the beauty being displayed above.

“Ah, I wish we had one of those high-definition cameras!” Jihoon chuckles softly, feeling Daniel quivering with excitement. “Ugh, I should’ve asked Jaehwan for his telescope.”

And as they continue to stare at the falling stars above, Jihoon dares himself to think, _Just this once, can I say this is a sign from the universe?_

“Shoot, the camera on my phone is awful…”

_I wished for a shooting star after all._

“Ah, neck cramp!”

_I wish…_

“Hyung,” Jihoon whispers.

Daniel turns, one hand behind his head as he feels the relief of releasing the strain in his neck wash over him. “Hm?”

Jihoon smiles softly. Their eyes meet, and once again, Daniel is mesmerized. Even in the dark, Jihoon’s eyes shine in the moonlight, and Daniel thinks he can treasure this boy forever. Jihoon leans in to tuck his head against the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“I love you.”

Daniel freezes at the sudden declaration, but tilts his head to rest comfortably against Jihoon’s.

He can’t help but grin widely. “All of a sudden?” Daniel is giddy; he knows how much it means for Jihoon to say something of that magnitude.

_Can the stars above even compare?_

“I just…” Jihoon mumbles, the meteor shower playing in the background. “Thank you for choosing me, hyung,” he says, and Daniel melts at the emotion in Jihoon’s voice. He reaches forward to intertwine their hands once more.

“I wished for stars and got you instead,” Jihoon says with overflowing sincerity. “The universe gave me the best gift it could offer.”

And Daniel wants to argue, _no,_ you’re _the best gift the universe could ever give to_ me, but instead decides to convey everything he wants to say by swooping in and capturing Jihoon’s lips in a kiss, sweet and passionate. Their lips meld together, and Daniel brings his arms up to hold Jihoon more comfortably, relishing in the addictive taste and feeling of _Jihoon_. His senses flare – the night air is slightly humid with a faint hint of grass and pine, the meteors create thin, white tears in the sky, the earth beneath him is still warm and soft – but at the center of everything is the boy he loves.

They pull away once. “Jihoon-ah,” Daniel whispers, his voice dark and husky, submerged with desire.

And Jihoon dives in once more, fueled by a myriad of fuzzy emotions, and all he can think about is _Daniel_.

Daniel, with his goofy grin and stupid obsession with cats.

Daniel, with his muscular build and an astounding talent for all genres of dance.

Daniel, with his innocent charm and a heart too kind for this world.   

Truly, Jihoon knows, this is the man he loves.

When they pull back again, Daniel beams, drinking in his hazy state of bliss. “You’re being awfully sweet tonight,” he remarks cheerfully. “Jaehwan could release an album with all these feels,” he jokes.

Jihoon takes a moment to register Daniel’s words and like a switch, he returns to his default state of faux apathy.

The meteor shower continues in the sky, and Jihoon counts three streaks, one after the other.

“Shut up,” he retorts. “I’m happy.”

Daniel smiles, holding back the _“Aww…”_ that would most definitely earn him an armful of Tough Guy Jihoon (not that he would ever mind having an armful of Jihoon). Still.

“Hey.”

Daniel brings an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, pulling him close once more. He raises a finger to Jihoon’s chin, “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been,” and Jihoon looks up to meet Daniel’s eyes once again.

“I love you, too, Park Jihoon,” Daniel says, and he’s blessed with Jihoon’s shy smile before he pulls Jihoon in for another kiss under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the sappiest thing I've ever written. I've never seen a meteor shower, so the imagery was heavily influenced by Wikipedia and videos I found on YouTube. (Hopefully one day, though.)
> 
> (Did anyone catch the other movie reference?)
> 
> ALSO WANNA ONE COMEBACK TOMORROW AHH


End file.
